You said you love me
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: A poem full of angst and hurt. Ino and Sasuke's POVs
1. You said you love me

**Summary: ****A poem (?!) full of angst and hurt.**

**The title just popped into my mind as I was listening to the lesson…And also I was hurt because of my crush…**

* * *

You said you loved me

By: A.M.N.M "Ami"

They said we were 'perfect' for each other

But I thought not.

Whenever the others were not there, you would treat me like hell.

You'd abuse me and say bad things to me.

You're using me to let go of your anger.

You're using my body and soul.

You don't care if I get hurt.

You only care about yourself…

Even if I cry,

Even if I die.

…

You've hurt my feelings far too enough.

You weren't like this before.

You weren't when you courted me.

You promised to take care of me.

That I'll be safe in your hands.

You said you'll be there when I'm hurt.

You said I will feel lived.

And most of all, you said you loved me.

You lied about that.

You lied not only to me, but also to my friends and family.

You never kept those promises.

I guess they were only for show.

Why did I say 'yes' anyway?

…

And where's the guy I said 'yes' to?

He's not here anymore...

That's all I know.

Well, alive physically but dead mentally.

I don't even know if there's a living soul inside that body of yours.

You've been dead a long time ago.

In the first few weeks of our relationship.

Everything went the other way when we became together.

You've gone cold.

You've been hurting me.

It made me lose trust.

My love for you.

…

We've been together for a year now.

A year of pain and misery.

I'm tired of the tears I wasted.

And I want to get away from it.

Get away from you.

Get away from the cage I am in.

I need to be free.

...

But before we end this,

I want to tell you something…

**Everything **I wanted to tell you.

That I regret saying yes.

I regret allowing you to do anything to me.

I regret wasting my time for you.

For giving you chances,

And most of all, I regret loving you.

…

You told me you love me.

I don't believe you anymore.

I don't care about you.

In fact, I hate you!

I don't want to see that face.

That face that tells me your sorry.

I won't fall for that anymore.

And I'm leaving.

Even if you stop me.

…

I walk out of your door,

With my stuff in hand.

Leaving you crying and begging me not to go,

I didn't stop.

I deserved someone better.

Someone who will love me.

Someone who will take care of me.

Who would do **anything **for me.

Who will make me smile,

And not cry all the time.

…

Sayonara, Sasuke.

Sayonara, my love…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R! **

**Remember that all comments-whether good or bad-will be accepted. **

**-Ami-**

* * *


	2. I was wrong and I deserve this

**Just as you requested, here's the next chapter. **

**Dedicated to via-loves-tyson, NFN girl and animal loving girl, this is for all of you.**

**The last one was like Ino's POV. Now, it would be Sasuke's turn.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I was wrong and I deserve this

By: A.M.N.M. "Ami"

I'm sorry for treating you inhumanly.

I didn't really mean to do all of that.

I just felt something was wrong.

Just when we became together, it seemed like I felt like hating you all of a sudden.

For the first few days, I didn't really show it.

But as the time flies by, those feelings of hatred was now becoming stronger until I couldn't take it anymore.

…

I thought I would already be content with you being there with me.

But I was wrong.

I know you gave me your all.

And I took it for granted.

I'd abuse your love.

I'd just set it aside.

…

I thought we'd have a happy ending.

But I was wrong.

We would fight lot and there would be tears.

I hated seeing you cry.

But every time I see you my heart feels like bursting and thinking on trying to get rid of you.

You need to get away from me.

Away From my monstrous self.

…

I let you leave me, crying.

I was hurt.

Really hurt.

But, I don't want to see you crying anymore.

I want you to be happy.

I let you say everything you wanted to tell me so bad.

Even words like 'I hate you'.

…

I know I deserve this.

I treated you badly.

You have the right to leave me.

And it'd be better if it'd stay this way.

You deserved someone better.

Someone to treat you better.

To make you laugh,

To make you happy.

And when you're happy, then I'm happy as well.

…

So, I'm leaving your life now.

Try to have a happy life without me.

Move on.

You will not see me again.

I promise you that.

I won't be in your way now.

But before I really leave, I would like to say some things and ask you a question.

First: I have loved you.

Not now.

But I did before.

Second: I am sorry.

I shouldn't have done those things to you.

And now, I'm paying for them.

Third: Goodbye.

I'm leaving.

And I know you won't look for me.

Fourth: Thank you.

For loving me even of I didn't love you back.

For being there through my hardships.

For keeping me comfort.

And for opening my eyes on the truth.

Lastly: I would like to ask you.

Do you still love me?

After all the things I've done to you?

If you still do, save those for the one you truly love,

And the one who will love you too.

…

I know I was wrong.

And I want to make things right.

I deserve this.

And you don't.

I'm content and happy.

I hope you are too.

…

I have now done and said everything I must.

And now, I must go.

…

"Death of one's own free choice, death at the proper time, with a clear head and with joyfulness, consummated in the midst of children and witnesses: so that an actual leave-taking is possible while he who is **leaving** is still there."

-Friedrich Nietzsche-

* * *

**Do you think I should make another chapter or just leave it here?**

**To via-loves-tyson, NFN girl and animal loving girl, I hope you liked it!**

**-Ami-**

**P.S. : ****Please R&R!**

**Remember that all comments-whether good or bad-will be accepted. ~^.^~**


End file.
